<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no means no by tasibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758897">no means no</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi'>tasibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, BAMF Stiles, Dead Vernon Boyd &amp; Erica Reyes, Deputy Derek Hale, Dialogue Heavy, Future fic kindove?, Gen, Good Derek Hale, Pack Cuddles, Parent-Child Relationship, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski swears a lot, Swearing, im sorry :(, lots of swearing, may or may not be based on irl relationship, toxic family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was done with her showing up and thinking that she was the mother of the year. And of course she had to show up after months of her being absent, at HIS home. </p><p>(An AU where Stiles' mother didn't die, but was an absentee parent) </p><p>*Rated M for lots of cursing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bad Parent - Relationship, Can be interpreted as pre Sterek, Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack &amp; The McCall Pack, Toxic Parental Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no means no</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this may or may not be based on smth ive experienced</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was a good day (for once) for the pack. No one had been shot or injured, none dead, and everyone in the pack was laughing. If Stiles squinted hard enough, he could picture Erica and Boyd right beside them. He misses them a lot, though he never got a chance to <em>truly </em>get to know them. </p><p>Derek had proposed a pack meeting (and wasn't that a new development?) that, with Stiles' aid, had turned into more of a group hangout at the newly rebuilt McCall-Hale house. But he could see that as much as Derek tried to get the meeting back on track, he still held a small smile on his face. All had been going well, and Stiles was more than happy to just sit back and lie against the comfy chair. The pack had then unanimously decided to move outside to look at the oncoming new moon. </p><p>Isaac sighed, "Scott, bud, what the heck" </p><p>The werewolf in question just blinked owlishly after chugging down four gallons of Brisk soda that came with the pizza Derek ordered. Werewolves sure ate double their weight. </p><p>Stiles chuckled, sitting himself down and about to compliment Lydia on her new yellow sundress when a Honda Pilot pulled into the driveway of the loft. Immediately that light air that had Stiles chuckling is gone. The werewolves of the pack faced Stiles, all of them wondering why his heart-rate was picking up. Derek stood up and realized there was a new heart rate joining them as well, and his and Scott's eyes zeroed in on the new car. Derek was tense because of a newcomer, and Scott had a familiar disdain.</p><p>A thin woman with brunette hair and laugh lines stepped out.</p><p>"Oh jesus christ not again. What the fuck are you doing here?"</p><p>She blinked, but her features twisted.</p><p>"Me? I am here to see my son."</p><p>"I am your son only in name, bitch"</p><p>Most of the pack seemed taken aback by that, and Derek stepped up.</p><p>"Excuse me, Miss?" She turned, obviously not giving a damn. "You are on private property. Who are you?"</p><p>"Who am <em>I?" </em>She seemed absolutely appalled. "I am Mieczysław Genim Stilinski's <em><strong>mother</strong></em>!"</p><p>"No you are not. You don't get to come here high and mighty expecting me to take you back with open arms after you ditching to pursue some fictional musical dream and leaving me and dad alone. You don't get to claim 'financial issues' when I can fucking see that you are spending thousands every day! On what? your latest 'passion'? I am not your son! I don't know you and I don't want to. Get the fuck off of this property before I call the cops!"</p><p>"Honey, I'm trying to reconnect! I love you, you know that an-"</p><p>"No I don't know that! Go suck a fat one, that'll do you more good than staying here. You know what you did. You <em>KNOW</em> that claiming false illness to mooch off of dad after the divorce was wrong! And then leaving me for years on and off and trying to say you are some 'new person.' His hands made quotation marks, mocking the woman. "Just leave, lady."</p><p>The mother was furious now, "Now listen here, you little shite. I came here to reconnect with my 18 year old son who all of a sudden stopped contacting me. I should've taken you with me, now John's venom has spread to you."</p><p>"Yeah sure. But you didn't take me. One of your better decisions, if I do say so myself. And I do. Your point?" He crossed his arms for emphasis.</p><p>"My <em>point. </em>Is that you haven't talked to me! In years, Mischief. You gave me no reason or explanation."</p><p>"My reasoning is that you are an asshole who decided that she was going to leave her responsibility by loading us up with medical bills and making us take out loans. We had to FIGHT for our own home, all because your name was on it and you refused to give even though it had been five years and you sure as hell weren't coming back! You want me to forgive that? You want me to forgive the blame you put on me and the stress you put on my dad for year? You want me to forgive you for that? Are you delusional?" </p><p>"I did it because I love you."</p><p>"No you don't, you love the idea of me being under your thumb. I'm sick of this endless loop we go through every time you try to come and apologize. I don't want to see you, nor have you in my life. You are toxic, and a thorn in our sides."</p><p>She scanned the pack's faces. Obviously looking for something to point out. Once she noticed that Jackson had his phone on with the police she became frenzied.</p><p>"Listen, leave. This isn't your place."</p><p>"And who are you? Some cheap, knock-off leather-gang member?"</p><p>"No m'am, just Derek Hale; owner of the property you are trespassing, and the Deputy that has security tapes recording this entire encounter. You have the right to remain silent unless you leave now before the rest of the cops arrive."</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"Derek, thank you"</p><p>Stiles collapsed into a heap on the ground. As much as he was putting on the angry-front, the same argument over and over again was exhausting. He felt the rest of the pack pick him up and place him on one of the sofa's. </p><p>"Stiles, can we ask for an explanation?" He looked up to see Isaac's questioning gaze at him, along with Jackson and Lydia's quirked brow. </p><p>He sighed, "Have Scott explain, I'm going to bed." </p><p>They all turned expectantly at Scott, and Derek threw a blanket onto Stiles while he cuddled into the couches from that emotional encounter. </p><p>"Uh.. how to start," Scott scratched his chin, "I guess it would be even before Stiles was born. Stiles' Dad and his mom met in College after John had signed up to be the resident Drunk Driver that night. Anyways, John ended up falling for Stiles' Mom and they were dating. But they never put a title on it so sometimes when John was out, Stiles' Mom would cheat over and over again. And John didn't realize it was more than once so he forgave her after a long break. And then.. four years later and they are married. Even on their wedding night John wanted to be sober but Stiles' Mom was.. not so much so. She enabled John's drinking addiction that he was trying to break but he loved her so they stuck together. Years later and Stiles is there. After he turns nine, to not have to bay some loan, she fakes having a mental illness and even had a doctor's diagnosis forged for her. The only reason John found out was because he came home early and saw her walking around, making a transaction to deposit money she had gambled into her account. They divorced after years of cheating from his mom and John being sick of her trying to get Stiles on her side and trying to bribe him. It sucked and I remember Stiles was really torn up about it."</p><p>"..And I thought my home life was tough" said Jackson. Lydia jabbed him in his side, "It's still tough, just in different ways."</p><p>"I can't believe we didn't know that." Isaac murmured, "We've been pack for years."</p><p>Scott shook his head, "No. Stiles didn't want that part of his life to be relevant, he didn't even want their to be a correlation between him and his mother." </p><p>Stiles huffed, "Guyssss, I'm trying to sleep!" </p><p>The pack chuckled. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>